Hit The Lights
by jefronp
Summary: It's the boy you never told I like you, it's the girl you let get away, it's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freaked out and walked away, it's the city of love that waits for you, but you're too damn scared to fly.
1. Chapter 1

He was about thirteen when he met her for the first time. Her hair was dark brown and she had blue, white, and turquoise streaks running through it. He sat next to her in class, said hi, and she completely blew him off. And for some reason, in that moment, he was totally intrigued by her.

He tried again the next day, and she rolled her eyes, but said nothing… well to him anyway, she did however talk to her friend who was sitting beside her. He didn't give up, no… he kept going as much as he possibly could until he got to talk to her.

He saw her again the next day; she was sitting on one of the tables laughing at something someone had said, and he confidently walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored him, so he tried again; she turned around and glared at him, her deep blue eyes dark.

"What?" Her voice was a bit bitchy… he could take bitchy.

He shrugged, smiling at her, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Good. Hi, now bye." She said and turned around. _He _rolled his eyes this time and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around again, causing her friend to stop talking about what she was saying and glare at him. He just gave her a look, because really shoes and make-up was totally important to talk about.

"Hi." He smiled at her, waving.

"Uh, I think he wants to talk to you." Her friend said and she snapped her.

"No shit!"

She grabbed her bag and jumped off the table, moving past him, causing him to turn towards her confused. She stopped for a minute, and then turned, "so, are you going to come or just stand there like an idiot?"

He shook his head, and followed her until they reached an empty hallway. She threw her bag on the ground and sat down, stretching her legs in front of her, she adjusted herself as he took a seat beside her.

"So, what?" She said. "Why have you been like, stalking me for three days?"

"I just wanted to say hi, but you literally refused to talk to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. That's it. Okay, let's not make this awkward. I'm Jadelyn, but if you call me that I'll cut your fingers off, so instead call me Jade. I'm going to be thirteen in October and I hate my father. Your turn."

He blinked at her, "Uh, well… hard to top that, but I'm Beck… just Beck is fine. Uh, I'm thirteen, I play guitar, and I'm from Canada."

"Cool." She said, "Why are you here then?"

"Why are you here? I'm not the only one not from here, I can tell by your accent."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm from New Jersey, but I moved to New York and spent most of my childhood there. And now my ass of a father, moved us out here to Los Angeles."

"I just moved here because my dad and stepmom got sick of Canada, plus they're having a baby so… yeah." He shrugged and she noticed something was a little… off about him suddenly.

"What about your mother?"

"What about _yours_?" He shot back, and she blinked.

"She's dead. Your mother?"

"She's still in Canada…but she's in some mental hospital. I don't know. Doesn't matter does it?"

It was silent for a moment and then Jade spoke. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because, you seemed… intriguing… plus I just moved here like a week ago, so I don't really have any friends." He shrugged, and her eyes widened.

"What? A good looking guy like you doesn't have friends?" She blurted and he laughed.

"God, you remind me of my best friend back home." He said and sighed, "She's a bit… out there, but I love her and I miss her."

"Was she a girlfriend too?" She asked jealously and Beck shook his head. "Nah, we tried but uh… we weren't into it… well not really. She's twelve and I'm thirteen, I don't think I'm exactly ready for that yet."

"Oh." Was all Jade said in return and Beck sighed, leaning his head back, he looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, and then they burst out laughing.

He knew then that he'd be friends with her for a _real _long time.

It was a year later, and his friendship with Jade was still going strong. He was now fourteen and she was thirteen. It was his best friend, Andre's fourteenth birthday held in the basement of his house and they were both there, sitting on a couch there and talking when another friend of their's, Robbie came running down the stairs, a panicked look on his face.

"Did you know this was a make-out party?" He asked, his eyes wide and Beck looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, sitting up straighter.

"I mean that we're about to play seven minutes in heaven." He said, "And you know what that means…"

Jade looked at Beck and smirked, "Can't wait to see who I end up in the closet with."

Robbie looked at her dreamily, "I hope it's Cat." He said adjusting his glasses on his nose. "She's so cool."

It turned out that Beck's best friend from when he was a kid, ended up moving to Los Angeles with her family and started going to their school. When Beck had told her about her she just rolled her eyes, but inside she felt insecure. Beck had been her best friend for the past year, she didn't want her to come and take that away from her, but as it turned out, Cat and Jade got along _very _well and were now best friends as well. That fact that Robbie had a huge crush on her wasn't lost on anyone, except maybe Cat herself.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that, kiddo." Jade said as she got up, putting her drink on the table, she walked to the closet with Beck where a few eighth graders stood waiting for the couple that was in there to come out.

They did two minutes later, and Jade heard Cat's unmistakenable giggle behind her. She turned to see her come up to them, and giggle more before saying, "They look like they had fun!"

"Yeah, I bet they did." Jade said, amused. "You're probably next, going in with Robbie, I'll bet."

Cat's eyes widened, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's fun!" Jade said, and grabbed Cat's face, she planted a quick peck on her lips before releasing her to a bunch of people cheering at them. Beck even had a goofy look on his face. "Just like that was."

Cat was now speechless so she just started to babble like an idiot. Jade rolled her eyes, and shouted, "Alright! Who's next?"

Peter looked in the hat and moved them around with his fingers before picking one. "Looks like it's Jade… and…." He was quiet for a moment, and then laughed once he read the name. He was laughing so hard, he had to give it to the person next to him.

"Oh look, it's Cat's name!"

Everyone laughed and Jade rolled her eyes, "Pick another name before I break your face!"

"Alright!" Peter said, calming down. He pulled one out and he gave a look of surprise. "Uh, it's Beck!"

Jade's eyes widened and so did Beck, but he recovered quickly and took her hand, leading her to the closet. "Well…" He said, once the door was closed and the light was turned on. "This is a situation I didn't see coming."

"Yes, you did." She playfully smacked him, "I'm convinced your rigged it."

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's totally me. Because I went in there while I was with you the whole night and asked Peter to pick my name right…"

"Oh, will you just shut up and kiss me?" She demanded and he looked at her surprised. "What? I didn't say I didn't—" He cut her off by "punching" his lips with hers, and she "punched" him right back. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him back with just as much emotion as he had.

"Oh, wow." She breathed once they broke apart, Beck trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." He said, "Wow."

"You're a—your'e a good kisser." She said, "Best I ever had."

"I'm the only one you've ever had—and Cat doesn't count." She laughed, and shook her head. "No. Before I met you I had a few awkward kisses, but uh… just be happy you're the best one I've uhm, had." She said, now speaking nervously and he smiled kissing her gently.

"Alright, I believe you." He whispered and she nodded kissing him again, not wanting to stop.

"Let's just keep making out until our time is up." She said and he nodded agreeing.

As it turned out, they didn't stop in the closet, after they had gotten out, he pulled her with him to the couch they were on before and had continued kissing her there—not that she minded at all.

And before they knew it they were a couple; he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. And they were happy because no one but Cat, Robbie, and Andre knew about it for about six months.

When they then began to kiss at school, no was really surprised, which made them even more happy that they were together.

Cat continued to be the best friend they'd ever had, as did Andre and Robbie, and Jade was happy she actually gave someone a chance. Ever since her mother had died two years before she'd met Beck, she didn't really let anyone in, but now that she'd let in Beck and learned that she in fact _could _be loved she was happy.

She was now fifteen and he was sixteen. She had a few months before she turned sixteen, but Beck always drove her wherever she wanted to go, so that wasn't too much a problem.

That night they were at an 18 and under dance club and Cat was on stage singing, Only Girl In The World by Rihanna shaking her ass, and doing moves that made Jade and others think she wasn't as innocent as she seemed—which she really was. Cat turned out to be a crazy partier, more so than Jade, and always dragged them to parties with her where she got… well, wild.

She finished and was met with a huge round of applause. She shook her hands together and walked to the table where Jade immediately stood up and hugged her.

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks!" She said and grinned, her sparkling top and short shorts made her look slutty, especially with the heels she was wearing, but Jade thought she looked pretty cute, regardless. She bumped her ass against Jade's and threw her hands in the air, dancing in the middle of the club, pulling Jade with her they began to dance and grind against each other, while the boys cheered them on.

Cat put her hands on Jade's waist and moved her hips against hers, as they both leaned back, and then came back up dancing against each other more before Jade felt herself being pulled away from her, and she looked up to see Beck was dancing with her, smiling as she grinded herself against him he groaned and she smirked.

Cat caught her eye while she danced with Robbie and winked. Jade winked back, and threw her hands in the air, waving them back and forth with the beat.

She turned towards Beck and while still moving against him pulled him to her and kissed his lips moving them in time with her body's movements. Her hands traveled down to the front of his pants and she squeezed it, causing him to let out a groan in to her mouth.

"Jade… I'm going to kill you if you do that here." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Beck?" She asked innocently and laughed when he glared at her. "Come with me…" She said, and pulled him with her to the back of the club where she leaned against the wall and pulled him towards her kissing him so hard, he fell against her, his hands on either side of the wall, trapping her. She moved her body against his more in time with the music and he couldn't help himself anymore. He straightened himself up and while still kissing her grinded his hips against hers, hard.

She moaned and he just laughed at her.

"Fuck!" She said and he smirked at her.

"See?"

"I hate you." She moaned, and then grabbed his hand putting it up her shirt where he squeezed her, causing to moan even louder. They kept up the game until Jade finally pushed him away, breathing heavily. "We can't do this here." She said, "Too many people watching." He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Got it." He said, and she got off the wall, going to find Cat, she began to dance with her again, the game with Beck long forgotten.

She still didn't let him have sex with her until she was good and ready. It was now her sixteenth birthday and she was more than _ready_. After nearly three years together, she thought it was time, and since he was a boy, she knew he was more than ready.

But she didn't tell him, instead she had invited Cat over to talk to her.

"So, what do you think about this? I'm going to have sex with Beck tonight." She said and Cat's eyes widened before she began to giggle.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you waited this long!"

Jade rolled her eyes and smacked her friend, "Sorry, Cat, I'm not a slut like you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat shouted and Jade put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "Relax, I meant it like a joke."

"Oh, okay!" Cat said, "So are you really gonna do it?" She asked and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You better be, because once it's done you can't undo it." She said and Jade nodded.

"I know."

"Good, well, good luck!" Cat said and giggled again. "I just think it's so funny. I've had sex before you have!"

Jade threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!" She laughed and covered her face with her hands. "I hate you!"

Cat just smiled, "I know, I hate you too."

_Hate it? Love it? It's gonna get more dramatic though… as things begin to happen. This is just a first chapter, I didn't really know what to write so I just put what I felt was right to do. There will be background stories starting next chapter on everyone… so yeah. Be prepared! _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _


	2. Chapter 2

Cat had left about twenty minutes before to go to some party or some club—Jade wasn't completely sure as she hadn't really been listening to her—and she was now getting ready for Beck's arrival. Her heart was pounding and she was a little nervous, but she had made sure everything would be good for when they… _finally did it_.

The doorbell rang, and she jumped up running downstairs, almost tripping over her dog in the process, and opened the door.

"Hey!" She breathed heavily and he smiled.

"Hey…" He said, and walked inside. "Whatchu doing?"

"I'm…" She looked at herself and realized she was still in sweatpants and a hoodie. "…cleaning." She finished. "I was, actually, but now, I'm not."

He laughd at her and walked in. "So…"

Jade closed the door and leaned against it, nodding her head. "Yeah…so, uhm…let's just go upstairs to my room." She said, pushing herself off the door going past him, "uhm, this way.."

"Jade we've been dating a while now, I know where your room is."

"Right, good point." She said, as he went ahead of her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then opened them to find he wasn't there anymore.

Damn, that boy moved fast. No pun intended.

She ran up to her room, only to have the door slam behind her and her to feel herself slam against the closed door, Beck's lips on hers, kissing her deep and gentle. She soon recovered from her shock and began to kiss him back, tangling her fingers in his hair she pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, biting his lip she pulled away, and smiled, getting off the door she pulled him towards her bed, and climbed on it, laughing when he moved above her and began to kiss her.

She took off his plaid short sleeved shirt and then pulled his tank top over his head throwing it across the room somewhere. He had somehow managed—a few minutes later—to take off her hoodie and undershirt, pressing her chest against his she moaned into his shoulder, loving the feeling.

She opened her eyes while still looking down to see—well a _friend _of Beck's, she laughed to herself and then felt him push her on her back, leaning back a little to kiss her, he broke it and then leaned back to take her sweatpants off leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

He then took off his jeans justifying himself by saying he felt a bit uncomfortable, and Jade smiled at how cute he was being… even though she normally hated cute, but on Beck and Cat, it seemed to grow on her.

After his jeans socks and shoes came off he kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth, as he ran his hands down her sides.

"B-Beck." She said and he looked at her, she put her hand on his cheek, "I love you," She whispered and then kissed him. "So, so much."

He smiled, "I love you too." He said back and laughed, "very, very much."

"Good." She said, her eyes narrowing, "Cuz I'd have to kill you." He laughed and then kissed her, applying more pressure into it causing her to move her body against his and him to groan.

He had managed to put both his hands in her bra, and rub her boobs, while still simultaneously kiss her, the two of them lost in their moment, when the door opened, and they heard a loud yell.

"OH MY GOD, GET OFF MY SISTER!"

The broke apart, and Beck looked behind him to see Jade's younger _step_brother, Luke standing in the open doorway his hand on the knob, his eyes opened wide, his mouth dropped open.

Jade quickly grabbed her pillow and threw it at the eight year old, "GET OUT!" She yelled.

And then suddenly, the little boy laughed. "NO!" He said and then closed the door.

Okay, that made no sense. Jade leaned her head against the pillow and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was her stepbrother such a damn cockblock?

She looked at Beck, "I—"

The door was then thrown open and a little girl the same age as Luke walked in, her blonde hair in pigtails. She looked at Beck and Jade, then at Luke, and then back at the couple. "Eww! Are we gonna do that when we're older?" She asked Luke and he began to laugh.

"GROSS! I hope not!" He exclaimed and Jade then stood up not caring she was just in her underwear.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" She yelled and Luke quickly ran out. The little girl however stayed behind. "Alison…" she threatened and she too ran out of the room.

Beck stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry about them, they'll end up doing this too when they're our age. I bet you ten bucks."

Jade was quiet for a minute before she turned to Beck and smirked. "I'm holding you to that bet."

Fourty five minutes later, after Jade and Beck had gotten dressed and just relaxed for a little—the mood unfortunately broken—they both went downstairs to see her stepmother and her father both at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the two of them, angry look on their faces. She rolled her eyes and walked past them, only to see them turn towards her.

"I'm saying goodbye to Beck." Was all she said in her usual bitchy tone she used when with them, and then walked him to the front door. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled kissing her.

"I love you more." He said, and then softly kissed her again, winking at her as he pulled away, "Happy birthday." He whispered, and then he began to walk down the stone path to the sidewalk. She watched him for a moment and then closed the door, leaning against it, she closed her eyes and sighed dreamily, and opened them to find her stepmother and father still glaring at her.

"Yes?" She said, as she walked past them.

"What were you two doing up there?" Her stepmother, Patricia asked, her tone ice cold.

"Watching a movie." Was all she said, "That's it, thanks to your cockblock son."

"Jadelyn… don't test us, you're in trouble."

"For doing what dad? Huh? For trying to have sex with my boyfriend of three years who I love more than anyone in this damn house? If that's really why you're pissed off then you are in _no _place to judge us at all." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father.

"Jadelyn—"

A look of amusement suddenly passed over Jade's features. "Oh, wait. You're wifey doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?" Patricia asked as Carl just glared at Jade even more, telling her silently not to tell her, but Jade ignored him—as usual.

"Daddy here was sixteen when I was born." Jade said, "Yeah, so now that I'm sixteen he's all in a pissy mood cuz I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend of THREE YEARS when you're girlfriend and you were dating for just… oh I don't know, ONE MONTH!"

"JADELYN!" Her father yelled, but the teenage girl didn't even flinch. She just stepped closer to her father.

"You didn't even know did you?" She said, her voice calm and quiet. "That today's your _only_ child's sixteenth birthday." She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "How pathetic."

And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs to her room pushing past Luke and Alison she slammed the door to her room, locking it she fell on top of her bed, and angrily punched it.

Her birthday was now _ruined_ because of her damn family. She _hated_ her father, if only her mother was still alive… then she'd know her birthday would've been worth it.

"So, what happened?" Cat asked the next day as Jade grabbed the ice cream cone from the guy, and paid him as Cat got hers as well. "With you and Beck, I mean?"

"Luke—the cockblock—prevented it from happening." Jade sighed. "But the funny part? Beck didn't seem too pissed off about it. My dad was though." She shrugged and licked her ice cream.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way, he forgot my birthday, I got pissed, I told Patricia his deep dark secret, and then walked away…I haven't seen or talked to him since, since he's on a week long business trip with Patricia." She shrugged.

"What about Luke?"

"With his dad, thank god."

Cat nodded. "So… you're gonna be alone… in that big house… all by yourself…for next week?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah." She took another lick of her ice cream and looked at Cat wondering what she was getting at.

"Okay, so to double check, because I want to fully understand and get this straight," Cat said, recapping what she'd just said, "You're _alone_, in your _big house_, for the _next week_." Jade nodded, still not getting it. Cat rolled her big violet eyes and smacked her best friend—hard.

"Ow! That actually hurt!"

"You moron! You have the house to yourself for the next week!"

"Yeah, so?"

She rolled her eyes again. "That means you _can_ invite Beck over."

"Yeah, and do what?"

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill you!" Despite not understanding what was going on, Jade couldn't help but laugh at her frustration. "Tell Beck to stay with you all week… and then you guys can—"

Then it _finally hit her_, "and then we can have sex!"

"Yes! Finally!" Cat said, "Damn, that took you for fucking ever."

"Well, excuse me…I was distracted by…" She looked around, and then at her ice cream, "this delicious ice cream."

Cat nodded, not believing it for a second. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh my god! And then we can… we can…"

"Yes!" Cat said, "So call him—like now!"

"Okay, okay!" Jade got her phone out and quickly called him. He answered on the second ring—surprisingly. "Hey, Beck?"

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Uhm, well, I have the house all to myself for the next week, and I was wondering if you want to stay over?"

"Yeah?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, no cockblock's this time."

He laughed, "Alright, I'll be there a little later, gotta pack and stuff."

"Okay! Love you!"

He laughed at her excited attitude. "Love you too."

She hung up and turned to Cat excitedly, she put her phone in her pocket and then grabbed one of her hands, she squealed and jumped up and down with her—so _unlike _her but with Cat it didn't matter.

She then suddenly stopped, a serious, worried look came over her features.

"What?" Cat asked worriedly.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

Jade looked at her, her eyes wide. "I'm gonna have sex with Beck!" And Cat couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. She just shook her head, and laughed more.

"Oh god, Jade. So much to learn."

That night, Beck came over around eight o clock, and since she was tired they just watched movies all night. The next day, however, Robbie and Cat came over so they didn't get the chance to do it then either.

The doorbell had run and she had let them in, when Robbie asked his question.

"So, did you guys fuck yet?"

Cat groaned and smacked him, as Jade rolled her eyes and Beck looked down.

"No, but thank you so much for the reminder, Robbie!" Jade snapped and Robbie just shrugged.

"My apologies." Was all he said as Beck set up the game they were going to play. After a couple games, Cat suggested they play a drinking game—and since her father wasn't home for another week and wouldn't notice any alcohol missing anyway, they all agreed.

"Okay, so that game we're playing is called Spoons." She said, "you have to have four cards in your hand, the dealer than passes down cards until someone gets a four of a kind, which is when that person reaches over to discreetly pull out a spoon, and that's when everyone goes nuts and tries to get one. Whoever doesn't have one, however, as to take a shot of the vodka, got it?"

They all nodded, and Cat began the game. It was quick and crazy, and Jade ended up getting more shots than Cat—surprisingly. So, by the end of the game, she was pretty drunk.

"B-Beccck!" She said, and smiled goofily, leaning towards him she smelled his hair. "Your—your hairrrr smells like ap—ap—apples! But not like the phone!" She said and then started to giggle.

"Okay, that's it, you've had enough to drink." Beck said, and Cat then started to giggle herself. She put her head in Robbie's lap who was laughing at something on the tv, and then smelled his crotch area. She then realized what she was doing and sat up.

"Gross!" She said, but laughed anyway and got in his lap straddling him. "You know…" She said, her fingers going in his hair and tangling in his curls. "You're kinda—cute!"

"I'd hope so." He laughed, "We've been hook up buddies for a while now."

"Well, y—yeah." Cat said, and then surprised him by kissing him hard and deep, so that when she pulled away, he had a look of shock on his face. "I guess…so."

"C-c-Cat!" She turned to her drunk best friend, who was silent until she started to laugh, "You're name is like a kitti! Like the pet!"

"I know!" Cat laughed harder, "It's like—a pet! Or…" She turned to Robbie and seductive look on her face. "Like a lion, or a tiger! Rawr… " She scrunched her face up, and playfully clawed at him.

"Oh god, Cat." He groaned, and then she laughed kissing him she put his hands on her waist and moaned when he put them down…lower.

Beck, on the other hand was trying to get Jade to the couch and succeeded in doing it when she fell on her back and he fell on top of her. She laughed and then grabbed his face giving him a hard kiss on the lips.

"You're so cute, you know that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times."

Her eyes shot open. "From who!"

"You! Silly!" He said and she calmed down.

"Oh! Okay…" She then looked away dreamily at the cartoon that was playing. "Why… why is the room spinning?"

"Because you're drunk."

"No—no I'm not!" She said, trying to get up, but failing she fell back down on her back. "I'm totally fine, see?"

"Sure you are." Beck said, and then Jade suddenly went quiet. He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She clamped her mouth shut tight, and her eyes widened as she pushed him off of her, she put her hand on top of her mouth and quickly rushed to the downstairs bathroom that was right there, slamming the door shut, she leaned over the toilet and began to puke up whatever was in her stomach.

Beck on the other hand had sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked at Cat and Robbie who were still too busy making out and basically humping each other to notice what had just happened.

"Girl can't hold her alcohol…" He muttered to himself as he got up and then looked at Cat and Robbie again, "But she sure can." He then walked to the bathroom and opened it to see Jade in the middle of throwing up. He pulled her hair back and she leaned back to thank him, when she felt like puking again and did just that, her head, back and chest beginning to hurt.

She stayed in there for another forty minutes puking on and off, and letting Beck hold her, when _she _finally stopped, and let Beck carry her to the couch where Cat and Robbie were fast asleep.

"Huh, interesting." He said and then decided to just take her upstairs to her room. He lay her on the bed, and then got her water, Gatorade, and aspirin. "Here, take this, and then drink the Gatorade, slowly."

She nodded, did as he said and looked at him. "Will you stay here with me?"

He smiled, and nodded getting into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her an she got comfortable, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for staying with me." She whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Pukey, I'm not going anywhere."

She took a moment to realize what he'd said and then smacked him. "That's not funny!" But despite not feeling well and being tired, she laughed.

"It's okay, you still love me."

"Yeah, I guess." She teased, and then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, knowing that not long after, Beck would be doing just the same thing, right beside her and never leaving her for a moment.

_How was that? Aha, the ending is a little cheesy, but whatever. There will be more times Jade will be drunk later… hehe, gonna be entertaining! Yeeee! _

_Anyway, the reason why Jade is out of character and not as experienced as Cat is because even though Jade has been with Beck for three years, she still had a fear of getting pregnant, so she wouldn't have sex with him, but she finally decides the time is right. _

_Cat on the other hand, is a hard core partier and a bit promiscuous as you can see. She's fun though, she's going to be a huge part of this story as they are best friends. _

_And yes, the characters will mostly be out of character, but some will still have the same characteristics as in the show that makes them the reason we all enjoy watching them so much. _

_So, you were warned. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! _


End file.
